Dreams of HIM
by Tardisandaguitar
Summary: A little fluffy one-shot about what MIGHT have happened if Amy would have remembered The Doctor before her wedding.


_*Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights go to their rightful owners*_

_A little fluffy one-shot about what MIGHT have happened if Amy would have remembered The Doctor before her wedding._

_Written from Amy's point of view_.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes slowly as the bright summer light pours through my open bedroom window. My head feels fuzzy like I've forgotten something but I can't quite remember what. Suddenly I remember my dream. My wonderful, magnificent and impossible dream.<p>

I was with him again. I've dreamt of him all my life. The Doctor he calls himself, I don't know why, everyone calls him The Doctor, still don't know why, in fact it seems like he doesn't know why either. The Doctor and his blue box, the bluest blue ever. Last night I was travelling with him again, as always; this time we were in a forest. A forest full of stone angels. It wasn't just me and The Doctor in the forest there were clerics and a woman, a mysterious woman who calls herself River Song. No-one really seemed to know who she was. The dream is fading in my mind but the one thing I remember clearly is her face.

"Ring ring, ring ring" My phone trills. I reach out from under the covers and pick up the receiver. "Hello!" Rory's cheerful voice sang down the phone. Then it struck what today was. It's my wedding day. "Hi" I mutter, still confused by the dream.

"What's wrong Amy?" Rory asked gently, sensing my confusion. "Oh, nothing just a strange dream that's all" I murmured. "You dreamt of him again didn't you?" Rory asked defensively. He always gets touchy when I mention The Doctor, even though he's only a fictional character in my head. I think. Although sometimes he seems SO real that I honestly believe that he will come and get me someday, someday very soon.

"Amy! Answer me! Did you dream about The Doctor again?" Rory shouted bringing me out of my daydream. "Yes. Fine, yes I did! Just go and get ready and I'll see you at the church!" I snapped at him. "Love you" I added on quietly, even though right now I'm not so sure about it. "Love you too." He mumbles back before hanging up the phone.

I hop out of bed, jump in the shower and slid my wedding dress on. Last time I tried it on I felt like I was in heaven but today it just feels wrong. The material is scratchy and it seems to burn my skin. Something's wrong, I just know it but I can't put my finger on it. I wriggle about in my dress until I am somewhat comfortable.

Suddenly there is a soft knock at my front door. "That's funny, the wedding car isn't supposed to pick me up for another 45 minutes." I think aloud. I scurry down the stairs, almost tripping on my train as I go and open the door. There's a woman stood there with long, blonde, tightly curled hair. I'd know that face anywhere. It's Doctor River Song. "Oh my God, you're River Song, you're real!" I gasp. She tilts her head slightly to the side before handing me a blue book. I grasp the book in my hands and River turns and walks silently away. "Wait! River, please why do I need this book! Please tell me!" She turns to face me, her face showing no emotion. She shakes her head slowly before seemingly disappearing into thin air.

"NO! Come back! I don't know what to do!" I scream at the cloudless morning sky. I feel the tears prick in my eyes as I sink to the ground and curl myself up in a ball on the dewy, fresh grass. I grip the book to my chest and feel the sobs shake my frame. It shouldn't be like this, I should be ecstatic that I'm getting married to the man I love. But that's the problem I don't love Rory.

I hold the book out in front of me and look at it for the first time. It looks exactly like his blue box. It's all old and tattered but it's defiantly The Doctors blue box.

Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my head and a flash of images. Lots and lots of images. I've seen most of them before; they are all pictures of The Doctor and me. Except this time they are clearer than ever before. I can remember what I was feeling when these memories happened, I can remember everything. That means it's all true, everything, all my dreams about The Doctor are true!

The wind has picked up and my hair is flying around my face and then I hear it. The sound from my dreams. It's the TARDIS. I can see it materialising right in front of me.

The door swings open and out comes a very confused looking Doctor. MY Doctor. He looks down at me and smiles. "Well hello there Pond." "DOCTOR!" I shout and jump up and run straight into his arms.

"Awww. Amy, thank you so much, you saved me." He whispered as he buried his head in my hair. "Hardly. I'm sure you sorted it all out I just had to remember you." I sigh as I pull myself tighter into his arms. "Nope. It wasn't me. I thought it was all you. "He pulls back looking puzzled. "Well then it must have been River. After all it was her that gave me this" I say as I bend down and pick Rivers diary off the floor.

"Ohhhh, ok. Makes sense I suppose. She triggered old memories to pull me back into the universe. "He nodded. "Via me" I smiled as he laid the book back on the ground. "Well of course. I wouldn't have wanted anyone else in the world to bring me back." He half-smiled as his green eyes burnt into mine.

"Nice to know." I smiled gently taking in his breathtaking face. "But what makes me so special?" I asked softly, leaning closer to him. "Everything. You are: Magnificent, brave, impossible, mad, and beautiful and to me you are perfect." He whispered tenderly in my ear. He traced his lips lightly across my jaw and up until his lips were hovering in front of mine. I closed my eyes as I feel him press his lips to mine.

A surge of passion rushed through me as he tangles his hands in my long hair. I move my lips fiercely against his. All thoughts of Rory forgotten. He pulls back far too soon and whispered "Do you see how special you are?" "Well it depends; do you do that with every girl just before their wedding?" I ask cheekily raising my eyebrows.

The Doctors eyes widen as he takes in my now crumpled and grass stained attire. "Not the best timing then." The Doctor says timidly. "I'm not moaning. Actually I have something to tell you." I say looking at the floor. "What is it?" The Doctor asks questionably. "Well, obviously I am supposed to be getting married today but, then you turn up and I seriously don't think that I want to marry Rory anymore especially now that you have kissed me; I don't know what to do!" I stumble over my words as I try to get them all out in one breath.

"AMY! AMY! Calm down, its ok." The Doctor reassures me as he holds me in his arms. "Are you sure you don't want to marry Rory?" The Doctor asks gently. I nod slowly burying my head in his chest. "Ok. In that case do you want to do what I always do?" The Doctor asks lifting my head up so that I am looking him in the eye. "What's that?" I wondered aloud.

"Run away." He grinned as he pulled me into his magical blue box.

* * *

><p><em>Enjoy? If so review please. Come on you know you want to. <em>


End file.
